


Spike reflects.

by elisi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisi/pseuds/elisi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiet S7 Spuffiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spike reflects.

I am a part of her life.

Now and again I repeat it to myself, to make sure I'm not dreaming.

I live in her basement. This is my home now.

Sometimes I can hear them argue about me. They say I'm a liability - I'm dangerous. And she defends me every time. Says she needs me. Says I'm important. Says I can be a good man.

And she looks after me. Cares about me. She can be so gentle.

I don't know if she'll ever love me, but it doesn't matter.

She treats me like a man. And that's enough.


End file.
